


Encuentro con el destino

by Maelmeco1990



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zhu Shi
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelmeco1990/pseuds/Maelmeco1990
Summary: ¿Cuál sería tu reacción al encontrar a tu destinado y que este fuera hermano de tu cuñado?Bueno mi reacción fue… ¡¿Cómo demonios es él mi destinado?!... para empezar ¡¿cómo es que yo soy un omega?!, así es no me sentía nada feliz, pues él es un alfa siempre con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, ojos penetrantes, alto, perfecto, con un aroma amaderado, que hacía que mis piernas temblaran y mi piel anhelara su toque.Por mi parte, nunca fue opción dejar ir a ese hermoso y sexy omega, por alguna inexplicable razón no pudimos encontrarnos en la ceremonia de bodas de nuestros hermanos, pero ahora que lo he encontrado tengo que hacerlo mío.Los personajes son de la historia de Mo Dao Zhu Shi, de Moxiang Tongxiu
Relationships: Mo Dao Zu Shi - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Capitulo 1

Jiang Wanyin había regresado al concluir su formación como maestro de historia antigua, si había algo en lo que él creía era en las vidas pasadas, aunque claro, no es que pensara que eso pasara en la actualidad.

Tampoco creía en eso de las parejas destinadas, era imposible que hubiera una persona destinada a estar a su lado, tenía muy mal carácter, sin mencionar que no había presentado signos de algún celo, lo cual indicaba que no era alfa ni era omega… un beta, bueno eso es mejor a ser un omega.

Los omegas eran tratados como incubadoras, en su mayoría no podían tener una formación universitaria, su hermana y hermano a pesar de ser omegas tuvieron la aprobación de sus padres, Wei Wuxian era un destacado médico y su hermana una exitosa chef, ambos estaban felizmente casados, sus alfas eran de alta sociedad y curiosamente de no ser por ellos de verdad no consideraría lo de los destinados.

O eso pensó…

\- Espera Wei Wuxian, ¿qué me estás diciendo?, - un sorprendido Jiang Cheng no podía creer lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo, - ¿qué mierda es esa de qué soy un omega?, ¿tienes idea de lo que significa?, todos estos años pensando que era alfa o un beta y ahora tú vienes y me dices que soy un… un omega.

\- Oye, no lo digas como si ser un omega fuera algo malo, tal vez en algún lugar de este mundo se encuentre tu pareja destinada o no sé tal vez te enamores de algún alfa perfecto, - la radiante sonrisa de Wei Wuxian siempre le provocaba una señal de alerta, pero al mismo tiempo lo calmaba y le hacía sentir seguro.

\- No lo veas como si fuera el fin del mundo, mamá y papá no te lo tirarán a la cara, después de todo, shijie y yo somos omegas, uno más no creo que sea un problema, eres un loto tardío hermano acéptalo, no habías mostrado ningún signo del celo, bien podrías haber pasado como un beta.

\- ¿Tienes idea de por qué me pasó esto?

\- ¿Te refieres al pre-celo o a lo de ser un omega?

\- No te hagas el gracioso o te rompo las piernas, sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿por qué justamente en ese momento sentí "eso"?, - la desesperación estaba marcada en su voz.

\- ¿Notaste algo raro durante la fiesta?, - pareciera que por primera vez Wei Ying se tomaba el asunto con seriedad, - porque fue ahí donde te sentiste mal.

\- Solo sé que llegué a percibir un aroma amaderado, era delicioso, y de repente mi cuerpo comenzó a calentarse, no supe de quién provenía, pero era un aroma me incitaba a ir con él.

\- Mmmm, hermano, no te quiero asustar, pero si tú eres un omega lo más probable es que en esa reunión haya estado tu alfa destinado.

\- Lo que me faltaba, lo que menos quiero es tener ese tipo de líos, yo estoy bien así.

\- Créeme, cuando conoces a quien está destinado a estar a tu lado el qué dirán, no importa, los problemas ya no tienes por qué soportarlos solo, tienes en quien apoyarte, tener a tu pareja es lo mejor, tomando en cuenta que no todos son bendecidos con esa fortuna, no reniegues de esto, deberías estar feliz.

\- Dame un motivo para estar feliz.

\- Debería ser feliz de saber que hay alguien que podrá soportar tu mal carácter, mira eres hermoso y no lo digo porque seas mi hermano, tus facciones son bonitas y llamativas, no creo que el destino sea tan cruel como para darte a un destinado que sea feo.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Mira, cuando conocí a Lan Zhan tal vez fue de una manera muy poco ortodoxa, graciosa cuando me pongo a pensar, que su hermano lo trajo porque entró en celo, lo cual detonó el mío fue todo un caos, pero es un alfa hermoso y un caballero, a pesar de que hizo que mi celo se adelantara no me hizo nada… claro si hablamos de la actualidad… es un pervertido, y bueno todos los días son todos los días, le gusta atarme y hacérmelo duro.

\- La verdad no estoy interesado en saber sobre su vida sexual, ni en cómo te lo hace, ustedes no son diferentes a los conejos en celo, pero me sorprende que a pesar de que se la viven teniendo sexo…no hayas quedado en cinta.

\- Mmm bueno, tenemos poco de casados, queremos esperar un poco más.

\- ¿Esperar un poco?, pero si ambos tienen una buena estabilidad económica, tienen buenos trabajos, ¿qué es lo que en realidad pasa?

\- Ja ja ja ja ja, ¿te cuesta trabajo que queramos esperar?, no hay nada que ocultar de verdad, solo queremos esperar, mira, si tenemos un bebé en estos momentos durante un tiempo no podré tomar sonrisa del emperador, lo bueno es que la libido de un omega crece estando en cinta, y con esto me refiero a que no entran en celo, pero la mejor manera de sentirse conectado con su alfa es mediante el sexo…mucho sexo, no tendría problema con eso, después de todo… todos los días son todos los días.

\- No entiendo cómo es que para ti fue fácil asimilar que eres omega, yo me había mentalizado para ser un alfa o un beta… ¿pero un omega?, ¿tienes idea de lo que significa para mí?, en la universidad me pedirán que forzosamente este enlazado.

\- Lo único que te queda o es enlazarte con cualquier alfa o esperar a tu destinado, pero en lo segundo recuerda lo que te dije, no siempre lo encuentras, aunque con lo que sucedió podría asegúrate que está muy cerca de ti.

\- He conocido a muchos alfas, aunque ninguno me llama la atención, a pesar de ser atractivos físicamente, sus aromas no me atraen, difícilmente podría atarme de por vida con alguien que no me agrada, agh si pensaba que esto no podía ser peor, ahora veo que si puede.

\- Ya te lo dije nuestros padres no te lo van a recriminar, nos aman seamos lo que seamos.

\- No lo entiendes, ¡maldición!, me refiero a que no tengo mucho tiempo, tendría que estar enlazado cuando comience a trabajar, ninguna escuela permitirá que un omega sea profesor sin estar marcado.

\- Podría presentarte a alguien, tal vez funcione.

\- ¿A quién te refieres?, - si hay algo que había aprendido es a no confiar ciegamente en su hermano sin cerciorarse de sus planes.

\- A Lan Huan, Xichen es hermano mayor de Lan Zhan, él a diferencia de ti si fue a nuestra boda, también estuvo presente en el evento, pero se retiró pronto ya que se sintió un poco mal, - lo cual le parecía curioso, ¿podría ser que él y su hermano?, no antes de hacer alguna tontería tenía que estar seguro, aunque la manera más sencilla es hacer que se encuentren y ver qué sucede, - hablaré con Lan Xhan, pero tú y mi querido cuñado se conocerán, tal vez él sea lo que necesitas.

\- Mmm confiaré en ti, no me agrada la idea, pero confiare, sé que no harás algo que me perjudique… ¿cierto?

\- Eres mi hermano, me ofende que pienses eso de mí.

\- No lo hago, pero si algo sale mal…te azotaré con zidian.

\- ¿Uh?, los azotes me van, pero solo con mi alfa, - era un verdadero sinvergüenza.

\- No quiero saber, - su rostro estaba rojo pues su hermano no conocía la vergüenza y con eso volvía a confirmarlo.

\- Veamos si sigues siendo un puritano cuando lo hagas con tu alfa, le rogaras que te lo haga en el sofá, en el piso, contra la puerta o la pared, en la ducha, tal vez pidas que te aten de las manos, si tu alfa es igual de pervertido que Lan Zhan se estudiara todas las posiciones del kamasutra, no importará el momento rogaras por su toque.

\- Jodete, yo no ruego.

\- Ja ja ja ja, ya lo veremos en su momento, ahora lárgate que tengo muchos pacientes, usa los supresores en caso de que notes que el calor vuelve.

\- Está bien, aunque solo fue un momento ya no me he sentido mal, pero gracias…no comentes de esto con nadie, necesito asimilarlo.

\- No lo haré, no te preocupes.

Jiang Cheng salió del consultorio de su hermano con los supresores guardados en la mochila que llevaba con él, dirigiéndose a su casa pensando seriamente en la solución que su hermano le había dado, no era mala, pero tenía miedo de conocer a ese alfa.

Mientras Cheng se preocupaba por lo que pasaría, su hermano estaba haciendo planes para el encuentro de una posible pareja destinada…


	2. Chapter 2

Hermano, ¿te sientes mejor?

\- WangJi, si, ya me siento mejor, no sé qué fue lo que ocurrió.

\- Mmm, indicios del celo.

\- Dile a tu esposo que venga, tal vez estoy enfermo, no puede ser mi celo, aún falta.

\- Mmmm.

\- ¿Por qué dudas?

\- ¿Tu destinado?

\- ...

\- ...

El tono de llamada del segundo jade interrumpió el tenso silencio que se había hecho en la habitación del mayor.

\- _Wei Ying, mi hermano... su celo._

\- _Lo se amor, - le encantaba decirle así pues podía imaginar la expresión de su alfa, sin cambios, pero sus ojos seguramente habían hecho un cambio casi imperceptible para cualquiera, y él no era cualquiera, él es el omega de ese alfa., - cariño necesito que hablemos, en cuanto salga voy a casa del cuñado, llevaré supresores para alfa, ¿está bien?_

\- _Mmm, te espero._

\- _Te amo Lan Zhan._

\- _Mmm, - lo único que daba a entender lo avergonzado que se sentía el alfa eran sus orejas... totalmente rojas, - yo a ti._

\- Ja ja ja ja, WangJi es divertido verte avergonzado, ¿aún no te acostumbras a que tu omega te diga cosas melosas?, - si había algo que le gustaba a Xichen era burlarse de las vergüenzas que pasaba su hermano a causa de su pareja.

\- Sinvergüenza.

\- Eso es verdad, no tiene miedo ni vergüenza de decir lo que piensa, y eso te gusta, que él es lo que mi tío jamás te permitió, me siento culpable de haberme ido de casa y dejarte solo con él, a pesar de todo no fue un mal tío, pero era muy exigente.

\- Fuiste a estudiar, no me dejaste solo, hablábamos diario.

\- Hablar diario nunca llenara el vacío de la presencia de tu hermano.

\- Mmm, no te culpo, con la llegada de Wei Ying todo mejoró.

\- Es verdad, siento que me redimí, de no haberte llevado aquel día a emergencias a causa de tu celo, no hubieras encontrado a tu otra mitad.

\- Mmmm, la tuya está cerca, lo sé.

\- Lo dudo hermano, esto que me pasó fue algo de verdad curioso, pero no tiene nada que ver con el destino, tengo sueño.

\- Descansa, esperare a Wei Ying en la sala.

\- ...

No obtuvo respuesta pues el jade mayor estaba profundamente dormido, la fiebre había disminuido de manera considerable, no era que hubiera entrado en celo, de serlo no podría resistir e iría a buscar algún omega para desahogarse.

Había transcurrido un rato y el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada del revoltoso de la familia, el cual se arrojó a los brazos de Lan Zhan al abrir la puerta.

\- Hola cariño, ¿me extrañaste?, - los labios del omega tomaron en un profundo beso los labios del segundo jade.

\- Mmm.

\- Yo también te extrañe mucho, ¿dónde está el cuñado?, - llevaba consigo su mochila en la cual llevaba supresores, - tengo que hablar contigo, voy a poner la inyección a tu hermano.

\- Yo lo hago, - los celos salieron a flote, aunque se tratara de su hermano, los celos estaban ahí.

\- Cariño no seas celoso, acompáñame, - tomó de la mano a su esposo dirigiéndose a la habitación de Xichen, Wei Ying tocó a la puerta para estar seguro de que no se encontraría con una vergonzosa imagen de su cuñado, - cuñado... ¿estas presentable?

\- ¿Eh?, ah sí, pueden pasar, - sabía que WangJi jamás dejaría que su esposo fuera con él si estaba presente su celo, a pesar de que no le afectaría, pero lo entendía, - ¿supresores?

\- Es correcto, traje medicina para mi cuñado favorito, toma Lan Zhan aplícalo tú, - el incómodo silencio se hizo presente, pero el menor no podía cállalo más, - ¿qué fue lo que sentiste, en qué momento comenzaste a sentirte mal?

\- Wei Ying...

\- ¡¿Qué?!, solo estoy tratando de ayudar a tu hermano (y posiblemente al mío) y para eso necesito saber qué fue lo que sintió.

\- Mmm

\- ...

\- No lo sé, percibí un aroma que me incitaba a ir por él, sé que provenía de un chico de cabello negro, cabello corto, pero no pude acercarme porque me sentí mal, pero quería ir por él.

\- ¿Recuerdas el color de su ropa?

-No.

\- Lan Huan... es posible queese chico sea mi hermano, - los alfas al igual que el menor estaban boquiabiertos, - lo acabo de revisar y hacer estudios... pensábamos que era un alfa, por ese carácter del demonio que tiene, pero él es... un omega, al percibir tu aroma de alfa en celo, su omega despertó... su calor fue momentáneo, aún no llega el celo de verdad, cuando llegue necesitara a su alfa.

\- ¿T-tu he-hermano, mi omega?, ¿estas seguro?.

\- Eh no tan rápido, dije que era posible no que lo sea, lo que tienes que saber es, uno: no cree en el amor, si llegas y le sueltas de repente que eres su destinado, harás que huya, dos: es un tsundere, no te dejará acercarte a él, tres y lo más importante... necesita estar marcado antes de entrar a trabajar... una última cosa y es una advertencia de mi parte... acércate a él si vas a ir enserio, no lo hagas porque sea tu destinado, haz que se enamore, pero enamórate también, como lo vea llorar a causa tuya, olvidare que eres mi cuñado favorito y te golpeare, ¿entendido?

\- Lo único que no entiendo es el motivo por que debe estar marcado.

\- Porque él dará cases en la universidad, pero son bastante conservadores, ellos no permiten que omegas impartan clases sin estar marcados, quieren evitar que sean atacados.

\- Entiendo, ¿cómo piensas ayudarme?

\- Él no estuvo en la boda, me planteó el problema de su trabajo y yo le di opciones: esperar a su destinado o enlazarse a un alfa atractivo, le dije que le presentaría a mi cuñado, tendrás que encontrar la manera en que no se dé cuenta o estarás acabado.

\- Mmm, supongo que prefiere enlazarse con cualquier alfa que esperar a su alfa.

\- Te daría la razón de no ser porque... él trata con muchos alfas y ninguno le ha gustado a pesar de que él gusta a los demás, así que si lo haces bien, no solo estará enlazado con un buen alfa, sino que aparte esté será el alfa que el destino le dio.

\- Lo haces sonar tan fácil que... da miedo, - no sabía si debía o no confiar ciegamente en su cuñado, pero Lan Zhan le dio una mirada indescifrable para cualquiera menos para él..., - está bien, esperemos a que pasé mi celo, ¿qué hay que hacer?

\- Genial, Lan Zhan...Jiang Cheng será tu cuñado por partida doble, ¿no estas feliz?

\- Mmm

Yo también... por cierto Xichen, a lo único que debes tenerle miedo es a zidian, a menos que seas masoquista, - vio como el jade mayo se sonrojaba mientras a Lan Zhan lo delataban sus orejas completamente color carmesí.

\- Wei Ying, el plan, - a Lan Zhan le urgía poder terminar esa conversación, estaba agotado, no había dormido mucho, había tenido varias cirugías, necesitaba ir a la cama... claro llevando con él a su revoltoso.

\- ¿Tienes sueño amor?

\- Mmm.

\- Bien, - dirigiendo una sería mirada hacia su cuñado, - esperaremos a que pase tu celo, usaras inhibidores y evitaras decir la palabra "destinados", eso se lo puedes decir en la boda... sé cómo realmente eres, si hay algo que odia es que aparentes ser otro, - una sonrisa burlona decoró ese rostro de expresión traviesa, - si eres como Lan Zhan mi hermano tendrá suficiente contigo y no te odiara, solo recuerda él apenas se enteró que es omega, no lo abrumes con tu aroma, sería mucho para él... protégelo y no le hagas daño.

\- Bien, prometo no hacerle nada que no quiera que haga, así que no te preocupes... será difícil contenerme... lo sabes ¿cierto?

\- Ja ja ja ja, ¿Lan Zhan tú te contenías?

\- Mmmm, lo hacía.

\- Esto será divertido, - viendo como ambos alfas lo veían como si le hubiera salido otro ojo, provocando una sonora carcajada - no me vean así.

Ambos alfas no sabían a ciencia cierta lo que el menor se traía entre manos, aunque parecía una buna idea, ¿qué podría salir mal?...

Lan Zhan y Wei Ying terminaron de atender a Xichen, cenaron y regresaron a casa, en el camino mientras el alfa conducía, Wei WuXian hablaba por teléfono.

\- _Hola hermano, mira mi cuñado salió fuera de la ciudad, no habrá manera en que te pueda ayudar, pero mañana es mi día libre, te_ _esperare_ _en la cafetería donde te presente a Lan Zhan, ¿te parece bien a las 10:00 de la mañana?_

De alguna manera pondría en marcha ese encuentro, él solo haría esa parte, Xichen tendría que hacer el resto, su cuñado es listo, encontrará a manera de conquistarlo... sin correr el riesgo de que le rompan las piernas.

\- _Bien, nos vemos ahí, - tal vez su hermano solo quería disculparse por haber comprometido a su propio cuñado en un plan destinado al fracaso._

\- _Cuídate, te quiero hermano._

\- _Idiota._

Wei Ying volteo a ver a su marido, su sonrisa era la de un niño que acababa de cometer alguna travesura y eso le encantaba al alfa.

\- Bien mi amor, todo depende de tu hermano, no fue un celo como tal, fue bastante raro lo que les pasó a ambos, así que no habrá problema alguno si los citamos mañana... igual si pasa algo le llamaré y diré que surgió algo y que lo dejaremos pendiente.

...Día siguiente...

Xichen sorprendentemente se sentía bastante bien, el calor había cedido en su totalidad, iba en camino hacía la cafetería que su cuñado le había comentado, pero estaba bastante distraído que sin percatarse su auto golpeó al que estaba frente a él, cuyo dueño le hizo una señal para que se estacionaran.

Al aparcar el alfa bajó primero, acercándose cautelosamente hacia la ventanilla del auto negro, lentamente vio como ésta bajaba dejando a la vista el rostro más hermoso que haya visto en toda su vida, ojos de una perfecta combinación del gris con violeta, labios delgados y su entrecejo fruncido como si algo le molestara, portaba sudadera negra con detalles en morado.

Para el menor tampoco había pasado desapercibido el hermoso físico de ese tipo, sus ojos claros, labios perfectos, esa playera blanca y pantalones oscuros, mostrando un cuerpo que a simple vista se nota está perfectamente ejercitado sin ser exagerado.

Su único defecto, golpeó el automóvil de su hermano.

El alfa se percató de un ligero aroma a flor de loto, era casi imperceptible pero ahí estaba.

Jiang Cheng, percibió un rico aroma amaderado, le agradaba, pero no podía pasar por alto lo sucedido, así que bajó del auto enfrentando al hermoso hombre frente a él.

\- ¿Algo que tenga que decir?

\- Lo siento, de verdad estaba distraído y... no fue mi intención, si me permite llamaré al seguro, fue culpa mía yo pagaré los gastos.

Ambos se dirigieron a ver los daños que causó el descuido del más alto.

\- No hay necesidad, no pasó nada, pero intente no distraerse mientras conduce podría ser realmente peligroso.

\- L-lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias.

Ninguno de los dos quería apartarse, ¿por qué?, no lo sabían, en ese momento el celular de ambos sonó, sin saberlo era el mismo mensaje.

_Perdón no podré llegar_

_Surgió algo de manera repentina_

_en la consulta._

_Perdón Wei_ _WuXian_

\- Demonios, le romperé las piernas cuando lo vea.

\- Bien, que ironía choco con usted por llegar a una reunión con mi cuñado y mi hermano, me dicen que no podrán venir, de verdad quisiera si no tiene algún compromiso... invitarlo a tomar un café a modo de disculpa por este percanse.

\- Mi hermano acaba de cancelarme, así que supongo que no estaría mal aceptar la invitación, no he desayunado y muero de hambre.

\- Sería una pena dejar que un hermoso chico muera por pasar hambre.

¿Acaso ese alfa le estaba coqueteando?, ¿a él?, su rostro se sonrojó de manera que le hacía ver adorable y tierno a los ojos del mayor.

¿Sería posible que fuera una casualidad o que el destino haya movido sus hilos provocando ese "accidente"?

Curiosamente ambos pensaban exactamente lo mismo, eran destinados, lo sentían, alfa y omega se reconocieron, pero el omega se preguntaba ¿cómo decirle a su hermano que ya no necesitaba de su ayuda?, mientras el alfa se cuestionaba ¿cómo decir a su cuñado que no podría ayudar a su hermano?

¿Cómo reaccionaran cuando descubran que su encuentro no fue casualidad, sino más bien una parte coincidencia y otra un revoltoso en común?...


	3. Capitulo 3

\- Entonces, ¿me permite invitarlo a comer?

\- Bu-bueno acepto… no se haga ideas raras, lo hago porque usted golpeo mi auto.

El alfa sonrió ante el nerviosismo de ese hermoso chico, tenía que hablar con su cuñado, decirle que tal vez se habían precipitado al pensar que su hermano podría ser su omega, no podía aceptar conocerlo si su destino se encontraba frente a él en ese momento, tal vez era una coincidencia que el hermano de WuXian y su destinado estuvieran en el mismo lugar, lo había sentido en la fiesta, pero no imaginó que lo encontraría en esas circunstancias, en un choque, ¿qué manera es esa de conocerse?

Jiang Cheng por su parte, sentía los rápidos latidos de su corazón, quería sentir el toque de esas manos, tal vez si podría perdonarle haberle chocado el carro de su hermano, mierda esos ojos eran hermosos, su dulce sonrisa, eran tan diferentes, mientras el alfa sonreía, él casi nunca lo hacía, pensaba que una cosa era ser destinados y otra ser compatibles pero no perdía nada con averiguar si ese alfa era el indicado a pesar del destino que les había unido, no podía aceptar conocer al hermano de su cuñado, tal vez se apresuró al pensar que su destinado jamás aparecería, no cabe duda que los tres conocieron a sus parejas de una manera muy rara.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el alfa le estaba hablando, claro lo que le faltaba que ahora pensara que estaba sordo.

\- Movamos los autos para poder llevarlo a comer, al igual que usted no he desayunado y también muero de hambre.

\- ¿Eh?, aah s-si cla-claro los autos, - mierda estaba nervioso, el aroma del alfa le distraía, estaba quedando como un idiota…¡cuando no lo era!, - vamos, tengo hambre, - mostrando un poco de su mal carácter, si ese tipo le aguantaba todo entonces podría estar seguro de que no le haría daño y que cuidaría de él, otra vez estaba soñando despierto ¿cómo sería formar una familia con ese alfa?

Mientras su mente imaginaba con un futuro al lado de ese hombre, llevaron los autos a un estacionamiento, el pequeño restaurant al que Xiachen pensaba llevarlo quedaba a unas cuadras de ahí, así que si quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con él aprovecharía la distancia que había.

\- Permítame llevarlo al mejor restaurant de esta ciudad, es pequeño, pero le aseguro que es agradable y la comida es deliciosa, espero no tenga problema en que caminemos un poco, - si estuviera más retirado tendría más oportunidad de estar al lado de ese hermoso chico, ¿cómo serían sus hijos?, no tenía ni una hora a su lado y ya estaba pensando en sus futuros hijos, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

\- ¿Eh?.. ¡ah!... n-no no ha-hay problema, - ¿qué diablos le sucedía?, estaba actuando como un retrasado mental, ese no era él, - disculpe estoy un poco distraído, - claro ese aroma amaderado lo distraía nuevamente, su aroma de alfa sumado a su aroma varonil estaba haciendo que su recién despierto omega reaccionara, se removía feliz ansiando mimos.

Jiang Cheng estaba tan distraído que cuando estaban por cruzar la calle, un auto que apareció de la nada estuvo a punto de arrollarlo, de no haber sido por los buenos reflejos del alfa que lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo estaría probablemente tendido en la avenida gravemente herido, estaba tan pegado a ese duro cuerpo que podía sentir la velocidad con la que el corazón del alfa latía, al levantar su mirada, lo vio un poco pálido.

\- ¿Po-podrías sol..tarme?, n-no pu-puedo re-spi-rar, - era tal fuerza con la que lo sostenía que en realidad él fue el causante de que le faltara el aire y no era por lo atractivo… bueno tal vez un poco, podía ver que sus estañas eran largas y tupidas, - ¡Hey!, su-suéltame, estoy bien no me pasó nada.

\- No puedo perderte cuando te voy encontrando, - su corazón latía como loco, acercó su rostro al cuello del menor, inhalando ese dulce aroma a loto, sus brazos fueron soltando poco a poco el delgado cuerpo de Jiang Cheng, - lo siento no quería ser brusco, - ¿qué fue eso?, ¿acaso se atrevió a olerlo?, al parecer ese chico quería romper las piernas de alguien, ¿le desagradó?, - lo siento no sé qué me pasó.

El menor solo podía pensar en que si así era la fuerza del alfa ¿cómo sería cuando está en celo?, ¿qué demonios?, lo acaba de conocer hace apenas unos minutos y ya estaba pensando en el celo de ese hombre, pero podía culpar a la sexy voz que tenía, ese tipo era perfecto, demonios sentir su rostro tan cerca de su cuello… si no fuera porque usó supresores como le indicó su hermano, en ese momento seguro estaría rogando que lo tomara, ¿cómo le diría a su hermano que tenía razón su destinado era hermoso?, para empezar ¿cómo le diría a su hermano que no hay manera en que quiera conocer a su cuñado?

\- N-no… no te preocupes, gra-gracias po-por salvarme, - siempre daba las gracias, pero esta vez era diferente ¡estaba nervioso!

\- ¿Vamos?, - ofreciendo su brazo de manera galante, sonrió cuando la mano del menor se aferraba a él, - al parecer le había agradado la cercanía de sus cuerpos, el color de sus ojos era más oscuro y su aroma lo envolvía, ¿estaba marcando su territorio?, en un futuro le dejaría márcalo donde quiera, de igual manera él dejaría sus marcas en todo su cuerpo para que todos sepan que es suyo.

Mientras caminaban Xichen no podía hacer más que contemplar en momentos a ese chico, la manera en que fruncía el entrecejo le parecía adorable, esos ojos eran una mezcla de gris con violeta, sus delgados labios, ¿a qué sabrían?, ¿su piel sería tan suave como aparenta?

En algún momento en ese cálido silencio, llegaron al restaurante, que resultó ser el favorito de Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian, fueron a uno de los lugares más apartados.

Ambos pidieron café, primera similitud, pero… a Xichen le gustaba sin azúcar a diferencia de Jiang Cheng que le gustaba endulzarlo, claro que un café no decidiría si estaban juntos o no, pidieron comida sin nada de picante, se dieron cuenta que ambos estaban analizándose mutuamente.

\- Basta, eso de encontrar similitudes y diferencias entre nosotros está haciéndome sentir incomodo, - a pesar de la seguridad que mostraba al hablar los nervios lo carcomían por dentro, ese alfa lo ponía nervioso, sentía unas enormes ganas de largarse de ahí.

\- Tienes razón, primero permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Lan Huan, tengo 30 años, soy cheff… y estoy muy nervioso de tenerte frente mío, - diablos eso ultimo no tenía intención de decirlo.

La torpeza del alfa lograron sacarle una inesperada y bella sonrisa, suavizando sus facciones, de verdad era hermoso.

\- Bueno, mi nombre es Jiang Wanyin, tengo 27 años, soy profesor de historia (bueno casi), yo también estoy nervioso, no pensé que esto pasaría justo cuando estaba por aceptar una cita a ciegas… aunque eso aún puede suceder, - trataba de hacerse el indiferente, pero inconscientemente solo quería provocar al alfa, ¿por qué le era familiar el nombre?, demonios sabía que lo había escuchado en algún lado, pero no recordaba donde.

\- Yo también estaba por aceptar una cita con un omega, - no le gustaban ese tipo de juegos, pero quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar su destinado al provocarlo de esa manera.

\- ¿A sí?, que bueno, - ¿acaso sentía celos?

\- Pero no lo haré, ¿por qué debería aceptar una cita a ciegas?, ¿qué caso tiene aceptar si puedo conocer mejor al chico que tengo frente a mí?, - quedó embobado ante la imagen de Wanyin, estaba boquiabierto y sonrojado, esos sonrojos le gustaban mucho.

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres un idiota y un adulador?, - desviaba su mirada, avergonzado con las palabras tan malditamente hermosas del alfa.

\- Muchas veces, pero esta es la primera vez que lo digo enserio y es la primera vez que me gusta un insulto dirigido a mi persona, - le dio una sonrisa que le hacía ver sexy, notó como dos chicas que estaba en la mesa de al lado veían al alfa, comiéndoselo con la mirada, embobadas con esa sonrisa, eso le estaba molestando, a tal grado que sin darse cuenta otra vez estaba envolviendo al alfa con su aroma.

\- Deja de sonreír, estas llamando mucho la atención.

\- Pero cariño, no te enfades piensa en el bebé, - había elevado su voz para que las chicas lo escucharan, pero justamente escogió el momento en que el menor estaba tomando café provocando que comenzara a toser.

Las chicas se sintieron un poco culpables pues no querían que ese alfa tuviera problemas con su esposo embarazado, así que optaron por terminar sus alimentos y retirarse del lugar.

\- De verdad eres idiota, - ese alfa de verdad era impredecible, eso le gustaba, - casi me matas, me acabas de conocer y ya quieres acabar conmigo.

\- Mmm bueno me gustaría hacerlo... pero en otra situación, - sin pensar dijo en voz alta lo que pensaba, provocando que el menor se pusiera de todas las tonalidades de rojo, - e-eh, l-lo siento no era eso lo que quería decir… bueno sí es lo que quiero hacer, pero cuando nos conozcamos más… creo que lo estoy empeorando, ¿podemos hacer como que no dije lo que dije?, - si antes no se notaban los nervios que tenía, ahora eran más que evidentes.

Jiang Cheng no podía negar que ese alfa era bastante torpe, y eso le parecía tierno.

\- Ni en sueños, es la primera vez que un alfa se comporta de una manera torpe estando frente a mí, - ese alfa le estaba quemando las neuronas definitivamente.

\- Mmm ¿y eso te gusta?, - ese chico al parecer era un sádico, su instinto se lo decía y al parecer él sería el masoquista.

\- E-estas loco, - habían terminado de comer, al parecer ambos tenían mucha hambre solo bastaba con ver la cantidad de platos sobre la mesa.

Había personas que consideraban que los omegas tenían que guardar la línea, ser esbeltos, “perfectos”, Cheng era un recién descubierto omega, no cambiaría sus hábitos alimenticios solo por el “¿qué dirán?” y al parecer al alfa eso parecía no importarle, es más parecía gustarle el que ese muchacho fuera así, había tenido muchas citas y todas parecía que querían morir de hambre y si había algo que el alfa disfrutaba era la comida, era muy bueno en la cocina, le gustaba ver la manera en la que SU omega disfrutaba de la comida, lo llevaría a citas y tal vez en una de ellas pueda cocinar algo exclusivamente para él.

\- ¿Qué demonios me ves?, - ¿será que le gusta que los omegas sean delicados y coman poco?, le confundía esa mirada.

\- Nada, bueno solo que es la primera vez que veo a alguien disfrutar de la comida, me gusta, - en ese momento llegó a su mente una conversación con su cuñado, no recuerda si mencionó el nombre, pero recodó haber mencionado el aroma que le atrajo… ¿podría ser?, había dejado de sonreír y de comer, quedándose viendo fijamente al menor que estaba frente a él, - ¿tu hermano es Wei WuXian?

La sola mención de Wei Ying le hizo caer en cuenta de quien se trataba, comenzaba a enojarse, ¿cómo demonios no se dio cuenta?, el apellido Lan, claro no le sorprendería que todo lo que había ocurrido fuese planeado, el choque, la invitación, furioso, aventó su servilleta en la mesa y se levantó bruscamente.

\- ¿Te divertiste jugando conmigo?, ¿mi hermano tiene algo que ver?, - sus ojos mostraban la decepción que sentía en ese momento y sentía que estaba a punto de llorar.

\- N-no de-de verdad, n-no lo sabía, tienes que creerme, - estaba desesperado no pensó en que fue un error preguntar de manera repentina.

\- Me largo de aquí, - estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para ir a la salida, le rompería las piernas a su hermano por ser un idiota… bueno en ese momento quien se sentía como un idiota era él.

\- ¿Por qué reaccionas de esa manera?, tú mismo lo dijiste tenías una cita yo también la tenía.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?, - estaba tan furioso que no se daba cuenta de la lógica del alfa.

\- ¿No era lo que se suponía tenía que pasar?, ¡tú eras mi cita, ¿es qué no te das cuenta?!, - la mirada perpleja del menor le hizo controlarse para no saltarle encima, - ¿hubieras preferido que fueran nuestros hermanos los que nos presentaran?

El alfa había acordado con WuXian de concretar una cita con su hermano, sí, pero no para ese día, así que ¿cómo explicarle a ese chico que en realidad fue mera coincidencia?

\- Lo de hoy fue una casualidad, lo juro.

\- Juro que si estas mintiendo, te rompo las piernas, - no estaba del todo seguro de confiar en ese tipo, ¿de verdad fue casualidad?, - habla a tu hermano y pregunta para cuando estaba prevista esa jodida cita.

Xichen sin pensarlo dos veces sacó el teléfono y marco a su hermano, volvieron a tomar asiento, puso el teléfono a cierta distancia para que tanto él como el menor pudieran escuchar la conversación.

\- ¿Hermano?

\- Hola WangJi, ¿está todo bien?, ¿por qué me dejaste plantado?, estoy aburrido, es mi día libre.

\- Mmm perdón, Wei Ying está enfermo.

La mención del nombre del revoltoso puso a ambos hombres en estado de alerta.

\- ¿Le ocurre algo?, ¿estás en el hospital?

\- Mmm no, en casa, la cita con su hermano quiere fijarla para la próxima semana.

\- No te preocupes por eso, dile a mi cuñado que por la noche iré a verlo necesito decirle algo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No podré ayudar a su hermano, lo siento, pero no creo que eso sea lo correcto, yo quiero enamorarme no quiero forzar nada con nadie, por la noche se lo diré, cuida de él, - colgó el teléfono y llevó su mirada hacia Jiang Cheng, - ¿me darás la oportunidad de invitarte a salir o le dices a tu hermano que no quieres conocerme?, te estoy dando a elegir, si aceptas salir conmigo toma en cuenta que no te dejare escapar, si dices que no, me encargare de que no nos volvamos a ver, buscaré a alguien con quien pueda enlazarme.

\- Dijiste que no obligarías a nadie a estar a tu lado.

\- ¿Quién dice que tengo que obligar a alguien?, tengo un amigo que sufre por no tener a un alfa a su lado, - ¿estaría bien presionar de aquella manera?, tenía que saber si ese chico estaba dispuesto a estar con él o no, le dolería, pero si él no quería verlo estaba dispuesto a enlazarse con otro, - ¿qué decides?

\- E-eso…y-yo…

**¿Qué hará Jiang Cheng?, ¿dejará que Xichen se enlace con algún otro omega o será valiente y lo tomara para él?...nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

\- Dijiste que no obligarías a nadie a estar a tu lado.

\- ¿Quién dice que tengo que obligar a alguien?, tengo un amigo que sufre por no tener a un alfa a su lado, - ¿estaría bien presionar de aquella manera?, tenía que saber si ese chico estaba dispuesto a estar con él o no, le dolería, pero si él no quería verlo estaba dispuesto a enlazarse con otro, - ¿qué decides?

\- E-eso…y-yo, necesito tiempo, ¿cómo diablos me condicionas de esa manera si apenas hoy nos conocimos?, ¿estás loco?, - ¿por qué su destinado parecía ser algo idiota?, ¿piensa que lo dejaría irse con otro?, - no me conoces, no sabes mis gustos, ni yo los tuyos.

\- Tienes razón perdóname por exaltarme de esa manera, ¿eso quiere decir que me darás una oportunidad?, - no quería apresurarse, pero lo quería para él, tendría que saber controlarse para no saltarle encima al primer descuido de este.

\- Eso significa que nos conoceremos, que te acepte como mi alfa dependerá de si me conquistas o no, - le enseñaría que no era bueno condicionarlo o amenazarlo, la pregunta es ¿cómo debe de actual él?, jamás pensó que se enfrentaría de esa manera al alfa que es su destinado.

\- ¿Me estas retando a enamorarte?, y algo me dice que no me la pondrás fácil, ¿cierto?, - los retos le gustaban y este sería el reto más importante de su vida, no lo echaría a perder.

\- Convénceme de que no se equivocó el destino, tienes razón, haz mérito y no trates de investigar mis gustos, descubro que lo haces y te rompo las piernas, - sus ojos violeta grisáceo se oscurecieron pues no era una amenaza vacía, lo haría.

\- Bien, entonces es un trato, ¿te agradó la comida y el café?, - comenzaría con lo más básico, sus gustos en comida.

\- Estuvo delicioso, este lugar es el favorito de mi hermano y con mucha razón, ¿por qué?, - levantó su ceja mostrando curiosidad, también quiere saber sus gustos.

\- Por nada, como dije, es la primera vez que veo que alguien come como si de verdad disfrutara la comida, mi tío me organizó citas a ciegas y fueron un desastre, me gusta comer por eso soy chef y me gusta que las personas disfruten de la comida.

\- ¿Uh?, ¿acaso piensas seducirme con comida?, - le parecía gracioso el coqueteo del alfa, muchos que quisieron coquetear con él lo hacían de una manera muy empalagosa o muy agresiva para su gusto, - inténtalo.

\- WanYin, ¿qué planes tienes para el viernes de la próxima semana?

\- Ningún plan de momento, ¿por qué?

\- Bueno, saldré de la ciudad voy a buscar algunas cosas que necesito para el restaurant, y como tal vez estarás ocupado sería mejor verte en fin de semana - clavó su mirada en la contraria y le dio una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Pues te equivocas, tengo libres dos meses en lo que confirman mi fecha de ingreso en el trabajo, así que si quieres puedo ir contigo - ¿de dónde salió esa sugerencia?, pero no era un cobarde así que no retiraría lo dicho - ¿Cuál es tu restaurant?

\- Bu-bueno, - el jade se rascaba la nuca con semblate nervioso, - bueno este es mi pequeño restaurant, - su rostro estaba sonrojado por la vergüenza.

A “esto” le decía pequeño, es verdad no era un restaurante ostentoso, era algo lujoso pero sencillo, cálido, extrañamente se sentía tranquilo, seguro a sus padres y a su hermana les gustaría.

El alfa había quedado boquiabierto no imaginaba que ese chico le dijera que lo llevara con él, eso los haría ver como… una pareja, en el fondo estaba emocionado, bueno en realidad tal vez estaba sonriendo como un idiota por la expresión del contrario. No podía evitarlo era su otra mitad quien le propuso acompañarlo, no podía negarse y tampoco quería hacerlo. La pregunta es ¿podrá resistir la tentación y no tocarlo?

\- Está bien, te avisare el día exacto en que saldremos, tengo que arreglar algunos detalles. Por el momento debemos terminar e ir a ver a tu hermano, aunque si queremos mantener esto para nosotros lo mejor será ir separados

\- Está bien, vamos por separado lo ultimo que quiero es tener que darle explicaciones a ese revoltoso, oye mi boleto, yo me haré cargo de mis gastos, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaríamos fuera?

\- Bueno ya que tienes dos meses libres podemos tomarlos, yo tengo quien se encargue del restaurante, en cuanto al boleto yo me encargo y tus gastos yo me encargo… confía en mí.

Ese es el problema, no sabía si confiar en él o no, era su destinado, pero y ¿si no eran compatibles? Él no tenía experiencia… sería su primera vez, no es que tenga que pasar algo en ese viaje ¿Cuánto tiempo dijo, un mes? no, dos meses, llevaría supresores por precaución, ¿qué podría pasar?

Se dispusieron a salir de ahí Xichen lo acompañó al auto, no quería dejarlo ir, quería acompañarlo a donde fuera, pero eso no podía ser… por ahora, en ese momento su prioridad era su hermano, una vez que el menor estuvo dentro de su auto a punto de arrancar.

\- Préstame tu celular por favor – en cuanto lo tuvo en la mano registró su propio número, quería que el menor diera ese paso y le llamara o mandara mensaje – bien si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

\- ¿Qué te hace creer que te llamare?

\- ¿Uh? Para informarme del estado de salud de tu hermano.

\- Puedes llamar al tuyo y preguntar por el – su rostro estaba sonrojado, ante la cercanía del jade – como sea nos vemos.

El alfa se quedó parad viendo como el menor se alejaba, le gustaba ver ese sonrojo en su rostro y podría ver cada expresión durante dos largos meses, claro ahora tenía que informar a su amigo a-Yao que había conocido a su destinado, no le gustaba dejarle todo el trabajo a él menos en vísperas de que su esposa se aliviara, también quería compartir su felicidad con su amigo MingJue que estaba ocupado cuidando de su hijo y de su esposo, ellos eran un caso muy especial pues eran destinados pero eran hermanos, no se les podía juzgar al ceder a su destino.

Sus dos amigos eran felices y llegó a envidiarlos porque él no encontraba a esa persona especial. Pero ahora había encontrado a su otra mitad y no lo dejaría ir.

Mientras tanto el menor conducía con dirección a su casa, debía darse una dicha y quitar el aroma a alfa, no quería tener que dar explicaciones a su hermano, sabía que ese encuentro lo habían planeado, más nunca imagino que de verdad ese tipo fuera su destinado que gran ironía, pensándolo bien no asistió a la boda de su hermano no solo porque estuviese en el extranjero, si no más bien porque lo vería hacer su vida al lado de Lan WangJi, vería su rostro iluminado de felicidad, también asistió Nie HuaiSang junto a su esposo y… hermano, aún recordaba el miedo que este tenía de decir que Nie MingJue era su destinado, pasó lo mismo, no asistió a la boda por la misma razón, no es que no estuviera feliz por ellos, solo que envidiaba esa felicidad.

Quizá esta vez pueda sentir lo que ellos sintieron con sus parejas, por los dioses parece un adolescente enamorado, no tiene ni un día de conocer a su alfa y ya piensa en cursilerías. Tenía que apresurarse pues le inquietaba que su hermano estuviera enfermo, en ese momento el tono de llamada lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¿WuangJi, ocurre algo?

– Mmn

– La verdad eso no me ayuda a saber el motivo de tu llamada – se supone que debe fingir que no sabe que WuXian esta enfermo – oye ¿está todo bien?

– Mmn cena.

Su cuñado le agradaba pero era difícil comprenderlo, era un hombre de muy pocas palabras.

– ¿Me están invitando a cenar? ¿Hay algún truco en esa invitación, por ejemplo una cita a ciegas?

– No, solo tú.

– Muy bien cena para tres, llevaré licor.

– …

– Nos vemos en un rato más.

Llegó a su casa donde lo esperaba un cachorrito un Husky negro con blanco, querría llevarlo a casa de su cuñado, pero la fobia de su hermano le impedía hacerlo más aún si éste estaba enfermo, lo que era raro, él gozaba de buena salud, ¿y si tenía algo malo y lo invitaban a cenar para que la noticia no fuera tan fuerte? No simplemente no podía ponerse a pensar en semejantes tonterías.  
– ¡Ay por todos los dioses! Tengo que calmarme – no podía negar su preocupación.

Se metió a la ducha, dejando que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, no pudo evitar pensar en ese alfa de sonrisa angelical, era todo lo contrario a él, pero le gustaría que lo de ellos funcionara… quería una familia propia ¿cómo sería estar con él? Tenía que pensar en otra cosa o de verdad tendría un serio problema, salió, se cambio de ropa, tomó una jarra del licor que más le gusta a su hermano. 

Se dirigió a casa del matrimonio, cuando llegó quien lo recibió fue el alfa con rostro inexpresivo, una gran diferencia con su hermano mayor, son dos hombres que a pesar de compartir la misma sangre son totalmente diferentes… y estaba agradecido por eso.

– Bien ya llegué, ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

– Sala.

– ¿Está todo bien?

– …

– Bien supongo que ambos quieren hablar conmigo.

Apenas iba llegando a donde se encontraba el otro omega cuando se vio envuelto en un fuerte abrazo, no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño, pero su hermano lo abrazaba y estaba llorando.

– ¿Qué demonios pasa? – fue interrumpido por el timbre que sonaba con insistencia.

Lo que no esperaba ni él ni la pareja era ver a Xichen entrar de manera estrepitosa, quedó sorprendido de ver a su omega, así que trató de disimular su sorpresa.

– Primer hermano Lan, no pensé que también tú vendrías – volvió a abrazar a su hermano, dejando pequeñas manchas de humedad, cuando se hubo calmado retomó lo que estaba diciendo – ya que ambos están aquí, primero Lan Huan este tsundere es mi hermano Jiang WanYin, se suponía que tendrían una cita a ciegas pero al parecer ya no están interesados, en fin me hubiera gustado no equivocarme y que emparentáramos por partida doble.  
– Eres un idiota, mucho gusto soy Jiang Cheng, hermano de este tipo tan molesto. 

– El placer es todo mío, mi nombre Lan Xichen, soy hermano de WangJi.

Ambos se presentaron sin mostrar nada que los delatase, ambos estaban preocupados, pero al parecer no era nada malo… o eso esperaban.

– Lan Zhan, ya que están los dos aquí ¿Lan Zhan podemos decirles y cenar después?

– Mmn.

Cada uno se paro frente a su respectivo hermano con una cajita en la mano, esperando a que estos las abrieran, cuando lo hubieron hecho sus expresiones pasaron de sorpresa a felicidad.

– ¡Felicidades! ¡van a ser tíos!

La idea de un bebé en la familia los emocionaba y asustaba al mismo tiempo ¿Si lo suyo no funcionaba qué tanto afectaría a su relación con sus hermanos? ¿Si funcionaba así serían sus rostros de felicidad ante la paternidad?

Ambos desviaron sus miradas de las cajas para verse directamente a los ojos, una mirada que solo ellos entendieron… ambos querían sentir esa felicidad.


	5. Chapter 5

El transcurso de la cena fue agradable, no hubo insinuaciones por parte de Wei WuXian, todo fue hablar sobre el bebé, en la decepción del menor de los omegas por no poder tomar su ansiado licor, teniendo que guardarlo en el mini bar que había en la sala.

\- ¡Aah! Que desperdicio yo hubiera querido que emparentáramos por partida doble pero no se pudo, lo siento primer hermano Lan – Wei Ying dejaba salir un largo suspiro lleno de decepción – pero bueno solo espero que ambos tengan la mejor pareja y que sean felices.

Escogiendo el peor momento para soltar esas palabras, provocando que Jiang Cheng se atragantara con el café… por segunda vez en el día (aunque eso el revoltoso no lo sabía). Lan Xichen que se encontraba a un lado no dudó en palmear la espalda del tsundere hasta que esté se hubo calmado, este ultimo dejó de toser y volteó a ver al alfa para agradecerle, pero su rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo, no eran consientes que sus acciones acababan de delatarlos.

Se separaron cuando escucharon un carraspeo perteneciente al revoltoso de la familia.

\- Hermano ¿Te encuentras bien? – aunque se hubiera percatado de todo, no pudo evitar preocuparse por Jiang Cheng por el pequeño accidente de hace un momento – perdón no pretendía matarte, pero me sorprende que casi mueres por un comentario tan… Absurdo – decidiendo no meterse en lo que fuera que se estuviese cocinando entre ellos… Pero eso no significaba que jugara un poco con ellos ¿Cierto? – Huan ¿Piensas salir de viaje como nos había comentado?

– Así es, salgo de viaje la próxima semana – tomando su taza de té – tengo que supervisar un evento y conseguir algunas cosas que faltan en el restaurante – dando un sorbo y dejando la taza sobre la mesa, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo – ¿Te gustaría algún recuerdo?... Que no sea alcohol.

– Eres malo, pero aún así te quiero, por cierto ¿Cuándo conoceremos a la persona afortunada de tenerte como pareja? – Viendo como el rostro de su cuñado se teñía de rojo y el de su hermano se mantenía con semblante serio e indiferente ¿Sera que se había equivocado? Eso o su hermano sabía disimular muy bien.

– Bu-bueno eh, mira que tarde es tengo que irme, mañana tengo una reunión.

– ¿En fin de semana? El hermano mayor Lan es todo un hombre de negocios, eso significa que Lan Zhan también tendrá que ir a esa reunión… ¿Cierto? 

– ¿Eh? N-no, no es necesario que asista, solo será una reunión con MingJue y Yao – si había alguien que lo ponía nervioso… Aparte de su destinado… Era su cuñado.

– Oh, hace tiempo que no veo a HuaiSang – dando un suspiro melancólico.

– Hace tres días – WangJi sabía que su esposo y el otro chico eran muy buenos amigos.

– Lo sé, pero es mi amigo quiero ver a su bebé otra vez – se había encariñado con la hermosa bebé – es hermosa, solo espero que no saqué el mal carácter de su padre.

– A MingJue no le haría gracia ese comentario y lo sabes – Jiang Cheng también conocía al alfa ya que el menor de los Nie también era amigo suyo – quiero conocer a su hija.

– Ja ja ja ja, déjame que te diga que a ese grandulón no le gustó que hicieras llorar a su hermanimarido… O como se diga por no asistir a la boda.

– No estaba aquí y lo sabes, dudo que HuaiSang sea tan infantil como tú y me reproche por eso – o eso quería pensar.

– Sigue siendo un Nie – WuXian siempre recordándole que debería temer por su pellejo si hacía enojar al menor de los hermanos – tiene muy mal carácter, una vez MingJue llegó a decir que se veía “redondito”.

– ¿Y qué pasó? 

– El grandulón sufrió la ley del hielo por una semana, si hay algo que los hace diferentes es que MingJue es un bruto que cuando se enoja puede solo liarse a golpes… Pero HuaiSang, creo que él aún peor, es de esos vengativos silenciosos, a un compañero que lo estaba acosando aun cuando él ya estaba casado, le pareció gracioso tocarle el trasero.

– Ay no ¿Por qué sospecho que hizo algo que TÚ seguramente sugeriste?

– Le invitó a tomar un café y bueno… puso un laxante ¿Tienes idea de lo cruel que puede ser?

– Él sabrá entender por qué no asistí, no estaba en mis manos y lo sabes, tenía exámenes no podía no presentarlos.

– Lo sé, lo sé… solo te estoy tomando el pelo, bueno en realidad si da miedo, pero no creo que te reclame.

– Como sea, gracias por la cena… pero tengo que irme, mañana tengo que hacer algunos tramites por el cambio, esto es complicado – sus ojos tenían ojeras algo marcadas y lucía agotado.

– ¿A qué te dedicas? – Ya lo sabía, pero le gustaba su voz ¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado desapercibido para él en la boda de WangJi y WuXian?

– Soy profesor de historia… por lo que escuche tienes un restaurante, parece interesante, más si amas la comida.

– Hermano, tú deberías ir a comer a ese lugar, no es porque se trate de mi cuñado favorito… Pero la comida es deliciosa – Wei Ying habló rompiendo esa pequeña burbuja que se había creado entre el primer jade y Jiang Cheng.

– Bien, sí tú lo recomiendas iré un día de estos… Me retiro – se levantó de su asiento, tal vez fue por levantarse muy rápido pero el suelo comenzó a moverse y todo comenzó a ponerse oscuro.

… Horas después…

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, viéndose rodeado por una tenue luz y total silencio, excepto por la lenta respiración de alguien. Trató de incorporarse pero solo consiguió gemir de dolor.

– Oh, que bueno que despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes? – Xichen se había acercado al instante – ¿Quieres un poco de agua?  
– Sí, por favor ¿Puedo preguntar dónde estoy y por qué estás aquí? Demonios mi cabeza – recostándose nuevamente al sentir una punzada en su cabeza.

– Te diste un golpe muy fuerte al caer, toma – dándole una pastilla y un vaso con agua – WuXian estaba asustado, revisó tu cabeza… ¿Por qué no haz alimentado bien? ¿O es algún otro problema que no quieres decir a tu hermano?

– Oye ¿Quién te crees que eres para que me hables de esa manera?

– Soy un hombre que se preocupa de la salud de la salud de su cuñado, futuro sobrino y de su futura pareja, respondiendo a tus preguntas anteriores, estás en la habitación de invitados, WangJi tuvo que calmar a tu hermano y yo me quedé a vigilarte.

– El viaje me dejó agotado, la noticia de que soy omega no me sentó nada bien y conocerte – bajó la mirada con un largo y pesado suspiro –… Son muchas cosas juntas ¿Pueden ponerse en mi lugar por un momento?

– Bueno dicho así, tienes razón son muchas cosas las que te han pasado – sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban y su respiración se agitaba.

– Oye tranquilo, estoy bien… ¿Qué dem…? – sintió como la frente del alfa se posaba en su hombro.

– Apenas te conozco y me haces sentir dolor sin estar enlazados, por favor no me asustes de esa manera o no creo que sobreviva, en nuestro viaje puedes estar seguro que me encargaré de que te relajes y olvides tus problemas… Sobre todo, que te alimentes como debe de ser.

– ¿No crees que exageras? Estoy bien, de verdad – acariciando el oscuro cabello de Xichen, era suave al tacto y su aroma le embriagaba – ¿De quién fue la idea de que fueras mi enfermero personal?

– No creo que sea necesario que lo diga, si con lo que pasó no se dio cuenta es porque realmente es muy denso con lo obvio.

– Por favor, lo único que pido es que si se dio cuenta que mantenga la boca cerrada, no quiero que la familia intervenga, a Wei Ying y a tu hermano les hicieron difíciles las cosas.

– Lo sé, lo sé, tranquilo que si él se dio cuenta lo más lógico es que WangJi también lo haya hecho, y puedo estar seguro que estarían de nuestro lado.

– No desconfío de ellos, pero aún me cuesta asimilar que soy un omega.

– Toma el tiempo que necesites yo no te presionare, ni mucho menos te obligaré a hacer algo con lo que no estés de acuerdo.

– Si me hubiera quedado más tiempo en la boda de nuestros hermanos, tú y yo seguramente ya estaríamos juntos, me fui de aquí sin conocerte y mira la ironía de la vida.

– Mmh podría ser que estuviéramos juntos o puede que no, no era nuestro momento, si te hubieras quedado no habrías viajado y haber hecho tu carrera y yo seguramente hubiera tomado parte en los negocios de mi tío, así que el tiempo acomoda las cosas poco a poco.

– Para ser un alfa que se vuelve un tartamudo frente a su destinado eres bueno con las palabras.

– Y también con las manos – sintió como su rostro se calentaba, nuevamente se volvía un tonto frente al menor – recuerda que soy chef.

– Tendrás tu oportunidad de demostrar que tan bueno eres – se volvió a recostar y a bostezar – tengo sueño.

– Descansa, estaré en el sofá por si necesitas algo – vio como Jiang Cheng cerraba sus ojos hasta quedar dormido, no pudo evitar contemplar su belleza, de verdad el tiempo era sabio, tenía que arreglar todo para que pudieran salir de viaje sin complicaciones, después de eso tendría que enfrentar a su tío y a sus futuros suegros.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Jiang Cheng despertó vio a Xichen aún dormido en el sofá, que se encontraba cerca de la cama, podía ver las largas pestañas del alfa, sus delgados labios, la manera en que su playera se pegaba a su cuerpo, diablos jamás había conocido a un alfa tan estúpidamente sexy, era torpe al hablar pero era un caballero... Cuando no le insinuaba cosas raras.

No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarían sus padres al saber que era Omega y que su destinado era el hermano mayor del que creían había robado a Wei WuXian de su hogar.  
El menor de los Lan no fue precisamente muy bien recibido... Mucho menos por su padre, Jiang FengMian era un hombre que se caracterizaba por ser tranquilo, pero él llegó a la errónea conclusión de que este había pervertido al revoltoso, Madam Yu, por su parte sabía que la mala influencia era su hijo adoptivo por esa razón fingía demencia ante el berrinche de su esposo.

Debido a eso no sabía qué esperar, su hermana estará encantada con la idea de que no quedase soltero... Pero temía que tuviera no llegara a nada con el Lan mayor y las cosas se pusieran raras con WangJi... Como sea se llevaba relativamente bien con él y sería incómodo.

No, no podía ponerse a divagar de esa manera o terminaría por retractarse de viajar y seguramente eso provocaría que Xichen se enfadara, era un manojo de nervios ¿Y si hablaba ya con su familia? ¿Si lo hacía y no lo dejaban estar cerca del alfa?

– Mierda – si continuaba pensando de esa manera terminaría explotándole la cabeza, pero sin darse cuenta sus mejillas comenzaban a empaparse.

– ¿Qué ocurre cariño? ¿Tu cabeza duele? – Acercándose a la cama, se le estrujaba el corazón al ver al chico de esa manera. 

– N-no – abalanzándose a los brazos del alfa inhalando el aroma – te-tengo miedo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

– Que mi padre no te acepte, sabes que le complicó las cosas a WuXian.

– Sé que tu padre es un hombre de cuidado, y que le será difícil asimilar que dos Lan le hayan arrebatado a sus dos hijos, pero igual que WangJi yo no dejaría que nos separen.

— También está tu tío.

— Quiero a mi tío, pero él no se atrevería a hacer algo que nos perjudique, aprendió la lección.

— No me recuerdes que este par de idiotas se fugaron hasta que aceptó que WangJi se casara con WuXian.

— Fue algo que mi hermano jamás haría, pero Wei Ying le alegró la vida... Después de que nuestros padres murieran él se cerró.

— Lo sé, fueron su mutua salvación... ¿Por qué demonios estoy tan sensible?

— Tal vez no sea tan bueno que estemos mucho tiempo juntos, cuando sentí tu aroma en la fiesta sentí que mi celo se adelantaría y si yo me sentí mal no quiero imaginar cómo te sentiste tú, ustedes suelen ser más susceptibles cuando encuentran a sus destinados.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, me sentí mal que Wei WuXian tuvo que darme supresores, pero no es por eso, realmente me da miedo la reacción de mi familia.

— Deja que sea yo quien se preocupe, al que van a querer despellejar es a mí, mira si ellos no lo aceptan podemos hacer lo que pensaban hacer WuXian y WangJi... Fugarnos y casarnos

— ¡¿Tú, haciendo algo que se supone está mal visto por tu tío?! — Le sorprendía la osadía del alfa. 

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Te tendría a mi lado y lo acabo de decir mi tío no puede obligarme a alejarme de ti... Ni tus padres, admito que son realmente intimidantes, pero tampoco creo que sean de las personas que interfieren en la felicidad de sus hijos o no habrían dejado que tu hermana se casara con el pavo.

— Te estás juntando mucho con mi hermano... Ese estúpido apodo seguirá a Jin Zixuan hasta que muera.

— Ja ja ja ja ja puede ser — Xichen vio que el menor ya estaba más tranquilo y se alejó — tengo que irme y arreglar todo para el viaje, no olvides mencionarlo con WuXian, prefiero que sepa que estarás conmigo a que se preocupe sin saber dónde y con quien estás.

— Eso sería arriesgarnos a sus constantes burlas y sabes de sobra como es ese idiota

— Lo sé, pero ellos serían nuestros aliados en lo que nos conocemos, podrías verlo de esa manera ¿No crees?

— Esta bien, hablemos con ellos, será mejor que lo sepan de una vez, pero como algo salga mal y mis padres se enteran por otra persona… Juro que te mato antes de que ellos lo hagan.

— Xichen no pudo evitar reír por la amenaza. Cuando todo estuvo tranquilo ambos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación, el alfa ayudó a Jiang Cheng a sentarse en uno de los sillones mientras él se dirigía a la concina.

Cuando el mayor volvió llevaba consigo una humeante taza de té que le ofreció al chico.

— ¡Oye! No me trates como si estuviera enfermo y… No quiero té yo quiero café.

— No lo hago, solo quiero que estés cómodo y que te relejes un poco, en cuanto al café, es mejor que tomes un té en lo que nuestros hermanos bajan.  
Pero una fuerte mezcla de feromonas comenzó a hacerse notar, lo que causo que la pareja supiera de inmediato lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Es que esos dos no pueden dejar de estar en celo? Parecen conejos, préstame tu celular, el mío quedo muerto.

— ¿Qué harás?

— Una pequeña venganza de las tantas estupideces que me ha hecho tu cuñado — marcó el número de WuXian, cuando este respondió su voz era agitada.

— Mgh ¿Q-qué dem..? Gege no-nos esperan, de-detente.

— Mhn.

— Lo sé, pero seguiremos en cuanto estemos solos.

— Mhn.

No había duda en que el segundo Lan destrozaría las caderas de su esposo en cuanto ellos salieran de la casa.

— ¿Cómo demonios le entienden a tu hermano? — Preguntó cuando hubo cortado la llamada.

— En realidad, no es difícil, solo necesitas analizar la situación en la que se encuentra.

— Ya no digas más, ya sabemos lo que estaban haciendo.

— ¡Jiang Chueng, más te vale que valga la pena la interrupción! — Wei Ying bajaba las escaleras corriendo lo más rápido que sus doloridas caderas y dormidas piernas le permitían,

— Lo vale idiota… Te lo diré, pero prometan no decir nada a nadie — ¿Estaba nervioso? ¡Sí maldición, lo estaba!

— Mhn — Lan Zhan veía el semblante nervioso de su hermano mayor.

— WangJi.

— ¿Tú también tienes algo que decirnos? — La confusión se leía en el rostro de Wei WuXian.

— Eres estúpidamente denso, ahora entiendo por qué tardaste mucho en darte cuenta de los sentimientos del mudo de tu marido.

— ¡Oye! Él me daba señales muy contradictorias, iba al hospital, pero parecía que quería arrancarme la cabeza ¿Cómo querías que me diera cuenta que iba a buscarme como parte del cortejo? ¡No sabía que me estaba cortejando!

— Mhn, lo hice.

— Bueno como sea creí que eras listo, pero como eres idiota tendré que decirlo… Encontré a mi destinado… ¿O mi destinado me encontró a mí? 

— ¡¿Qué tú qué cosa?! ¿Quién es? ¿Es guapo? Por favor dime que no es un vendedor de órganos o un asesino serial.

— Créeme WuXian… No soy ni uno ni otro — Xiachen respondía con una tensa sonrisa.

— …

— …

— ¡Digan algo! — El grito de Jiang Cheng sobresaltó al revoltoso y al ojidorado.

— Tenía la sospecha, pero cuando ambos rechazaron conocerse pensé que me había equivocado… ¡Y ahora me salen con que si son! Odio que me confundan… Así que le diré a nuestros padres — le gustaba tomarle el pelo al malhumorado de su hermano, pero él esperaba que le gritara, no que se pusiera pálido y con una mirada de miedo — tranquilo hermano, lo siento sabes que jamás haría algo que pudiera perjudicarte, me siento feliz de que por fin hayas encontrado a alguien suficientemente masoquista como para aguantarte.

— Tengo miedo.

— ¿A qué le temes? Mira, los hombres Lan son las mejores personas que saben el significado de cuidar y procurar a su pareja, Xichen tiene un rostro dulce igual que Lan Zhan y puedo asegurar que igual que él es una bestia en la cama — esas palabras hicieron que las orejas de su alfa se pusieran rojas, al igual que el rostro de la otra pareja — pero ya lo descubrirás con el tiempo.

— No era eso lo que quería escuchar.

— Ahora piensa que soy un maniático sexual — Xichen cubría su rostro que estaba de un tono rojo muy intenso debido a la vergüenza.  
— Pero ¿Cómo fue que se encontraron?

— Bueno ¿Cómo decirlo?... yo iba al restaurante para la cita que tenía con WangJi, pero me canceló, en un descuido frené y alguien me golpeó con su auto… Nos vimos, nos dimos cuenta y lo llevé a desayunar, no planeábamos decirles nada por la cuestión de la cita a ciegas, pero queremos conocernos.

— ¿Y están diciendo esto porqué quieren nuestro permiso o nuestro apoyo? Lo segundo lo tienen de manera incondicional, pero en cuanto a lo primero…

— No queremos su permiso, solo queríamos que lo supieran porque…

— …

— …

— Lo llevaré de viaje conmigo y quería que lo supieran para que no se preocuparan y pensaran que se tratara de un secuestro o que hubiese sido víctima de un asesino serial.   
— ¿Eso quiere decir que… Chocaste mi auto Jiang Cheng?

— ¿De todo lo que se ha dicho es lo único que te importa? No te preocupes por tu preciado auto, no le pasó nada si quieres te doy algo por el perjurio que he cometido — el sarcasmo y molestia estaban muy marcadas en la voz de Jiang Cheng.

— Ya, era broma ¿Son impresiones mías o tú estás muy sensible?

— No sé de qué demonios hablas.

— Mnh.

— Ves hasta Lan Zhan se ha dado cuenta ¿Qué sientes? — Ya no era Wei WuXian, ahora era el doctor quien hablaba.

— No es nada, solo pensamientos absurdos ¿Recuerdas cómo reaccionó papá cuando le dijiste de WangJi? Tengo miedo que pase lo mismo, tengo miedo que “esto” no funcione.

— Hermano, mira entiendo que te han pasado muchas cosas en un corto periodo de tiempo, pero no te aflijas por el futuro, disfruta el presente, vas a ir de viaje con tu destinado… El cual va a cuidarte y no aprovecharse ¿Verdad? — WuXian podía ser intimidante cuando hablaba seriamente y eso causaba escalofríos en el mayor de los alfas.

— Cla-claro, sabes que yo sería incapaz de hacer algo incorrecto, me ofende más que siquiera la pienses.

— Solo quería asegurarme… En el futuro quiero más primos para mi bebé. Pero volviendo al tema de tu miedo, no temas, papá se portó de esa manera porque Lan Zhan y yo hicimos las cosas de una manera muy poco ortodoxa, porque lo presenté cuando nosotros ya habíamos tenido sexo y eso no le cayó para nada bien, a ustedes los conozco, sé que prefieren ir lento, aparte de que son unos puritanos, seguro hasta el cuñado sigue siendo virgen ¿A qué sí?

— …

— …

— Mhn.

— ¿De verdad? 

— ¡WangJi! Dijiste que guardarías e secreto.

— ¿No lo eres?

— Oye tenía 17 años cuando decidí ir al extranjero a estudiar, con tal de no estar bajo el ojo de mi tío… Mi error fue ser ignorante respecto al celo, tío evitaba ese tema o del enlace, por eso casi le dio un infarto cuando supo que su sobrino consentido había sido corrompido por un omega revoltoso.

— Te viste obligado a irte dejando atrás a Lan Zhan, estabas solo en un país que no era el tuyo y sin conocimientos sobre el celo… ¡Juro que mataría a tu tío! — WuXian desconocía esa parte de la historia de los Lan y le hervía la sangre de furia — pero no puedo juzgarlo.

— Wei Ying — la clara mirada del segundo jade mostraba un ápice de tristeza y preocupación — tranquilo.

Un fuerte sollozo interrumpió el momento, sí, Jiang Cheng estaba llorando, pero sus ojos reflejaban dolor e ira contenida.

— ¿Tu tío sintió remordimiento cuando eso pasó o se hizo de la vista gorda? ¿Sabe los peligros que corrías?

— Por favor no juzguen tan duramente a mi tío, ha demostrado que se equivocaba y se mostró arrepentido, de no ser así pudo separar a WangJi de WuXian, él fue así debido a las circunstancias, se vio privado de muchas cosas cuando nosotros entramos a su vida, vivía bajo mucho estrés, se culpó mucho tiempo por lo sucedido, pero él tampoco sabía que yo estaba por entrar en celo, por eso no puedo culparlo y estaba el hecho de que había un alfa que lo acosaba.

— Pero te violaron — Cheng hablaba con desdén 

— Quien me encontró fue un omega, dijo que me haría sentir bien pero después de eso tendría que ir al medico para que me dieran supresores, mi tío me dejó ir, pero aun así me proporcionaba lo suficiente como para poder proveerme de medicamentos, comida y donde vivir. — Viendo seriamente a su omega — no creo que se considere violación, aunque en realidad le estoy agradecido, fue doloroso.

— A mí la verdad me sorprende que al final terminara felizmente enlazado con ese alfa que tanto lo molestaba, ja ja ja ja realmente es gracioso.

— ¿Cómo es que alguien tan inteligente como WuangJi se haya fijado en un idiota como tú? ¿Por qué pones atención en detalles absurdos?

— Si lo piensas no es tan absurdo, para el viejo Qiren le costaba mucho abrirse a las personas, entonces repentinamente se tiene que hacer cargo de dos niños, trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, más aparte soportar a un alfa como RuoHan acosándolo creo que hicieron que el pobre tío dejara que las cosas se le fueran de las manos, no lo justifico estuvo mal dejar solo al cuñado, pero juzgarlo a estas alturas ¿Serviría de algo? — Wei Ying usaba una voz calmada consiente de que también por unos segundos arremetió contra el tío de los jades — él también era un joven inexperto ¿Saben por qué RuoHan lo acosaba?  
Recibió una negativa por parte de los hermanos Lan y de su hermano.

— Bueno lo hacía porque ellos eran destinados, el shock de la muerte de su hermano y cuñada fue mucho para él, estaba bajo mucho estrés que su mente solo pensaba en dos niños que no estaba preparado para cuidar, que su cuerpo comenzó a rechazar lo que era, en pocas palabras tuvo una especie de bloqueo — tomando un pequeño respiro — el caso es que RuoHan lo sentía, el instinto de un alfa nunca se equivoca, pero aún cuando el viejo Qiren se negaba terminó perdidamente enamorado aunque eso no le quitó su mal carácter y eso ayudó a enmendar los errores que tuvo con ustedes.

— ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso o es una suposición tuya? — Cheng estaba incrédulo.

— Lo sé porque fue RuoHan quien me lo contó, Qiren tiene aún problemas ya que su celo no se presenta con el periodo normal, pero cuando llega es muy doloroso, y porque soy quien lo ha estado medicando, le costó dejar su orgullo para pedirme ayuda, pero lo hizo por su alfa y lo entiendo, aun así no me negué a ayudarlo.

— Pero ellos no han podido tener bebés — Xichen sentía tristeza por eso.

— Si fuera ustedes no me preocuparía por eso, ellos lo han hablado mucho, es verdad que un embarazo llegue a darse tanto tiempo sin emitir nada y no sufrir el celo provocó que su cuerpo no fuera apto para un embarazo, ustedes no saben, pero él estuvo embarazado, pero… Su cuerpo simplemente lo rechazó.

— ¿Po-por qué no nos dijo? — Era la primera frase larga que Lan Zhan había pronunciado, pero el tono en que las dijo fue un golpe para WuXian ya que no le gustaba que estuviera triste.

— Porque pensó que era su castigo por la manera en que los trató a ustedes, pero como saben su alfa es un tipo terco y exasperante y pudo evitar una depresión, después pasó lo de los familiares de RuoHan y la adopción de Wen Qing y Wen Ning y eso ayudó para que tuviera el valor de pedirles perdón… Sin decir lo que había pasado.

— …

— …

— …

— Por ese motivo es mejor no hacerle reclamos, ya sufrió mucho ¿O crees que te sentirás mejor si le tiras en la cara que a causa de su negligencia Xichen no llegará puro y casto al matrimonio?

— No me refiero a que no sea virgen, lo que me enfurece es la manera en que dejó de serlo, si le hubieran dado “la charla” que te dieron a ti y a shijie “eso” no habría pasado.

— Mira no podemos especular en realidad aunque supiera él estaba fuera de casa, los supresores en el primer celo no suelen ser muy efectivos, tú aún no lo sabes pero lo averiguaras pronto, si en un niño es doloroso y necesariamente o lo médicas o lo calmas, deja que te diga que en un adulto es mucho peor, lo digo para que estés prevenido hermano, esa cerecita no durará mucho tiempo intacta.

— ¿Cuál cereza?

— ¿Y dices que yo soy el idiota? Bueno, ya saben lo que ocurrió y el tío no debe saber que se los conté o me matará… Bueno tal vez no, pero no quiero provocarlo.

— E-espera WuXian ¿Eso significa que si le llega el celo a tu hermano será mucho más difícil controlarlo con los supresores?

— Exactamente, a menos que quieras tomar la responsabilidad de calmarlo, aunque debo advertirte si es el primer celo las probabilidades de embarazo son el doble y debo decirlo… En el calor del momento piensan en todo menos en usar condón y aunque lo usaran, realmente no haría su función.

— ¡Ay no puede ser! Ahora me da el doble de miedo.

— Lo mejor es que no viajes conmigo, no me enojaré porque será una manera de protegerte, no quiero que pase algo que después consideres un error y no quiero obligarte a nada, lo digo aquí con nuestros hermanos frente a nosotros.

— Voy a ir contigo, dijiste que nos conoceríamos más, tengo miedo, pero no soy un cobarde, mi madre no crio a cobardes… Bueno tal vez a WuXian ya que le tiene miedo a los perros, pero él es adoptado.

— Me tratas mal aunque te haya dado una catedra del celo, veremos si lo sigues haciendo cuando llegues diciendo que tienes mareos. 

— Mnh.

— ¿Cómo es que los puedes felicitar?

— Son familia.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Ayudarlos?

— Está bien, solo porque eres tú y porque son nuestros hermanos ¿Quieres que convenza a papá?

— No, bueno no lo sé, no lo sé, realmente no lo sé.

— Te pareces a HuaiSang, extraño a ese maldito, ¿Entonces cómo quieres que les ayudemos?

— ¿Cómo crees que tomen ellos el que sea omega?

— Mira, creo que esta conversación ya la tuvimos en el consultorio, ellos no te van a culpar de nada, ellos aman a sus hijos — haciendo una mueca y bajando la mirada — más si son de su sangre.

— Wei WuXian, no comiences con eso.

— Sabes que es verdad, a Madam Yu realmente no le importó mucho si me casaba o no con Lan Zhan, solo fui un huérfano al que su marido llevó a su pacifico hogar sin su consentimiento. Pero regresemos a lo tuyo, tal vez se sorprendan pero lo manejaran bien, bueno papá, él es un caso aparte, es muy sobreprotector y el que piense que algún alfa mancillara a su único hijo… Le dará un infarto después de matar al hermano Xichen.

— Mamá sí te quiere, solo que no sabe cómo demostrarlo, sabes que es algo especial y tú eras… Eres muy escandaloso, se sintió triste cuando te casaste y te fuiste con WangJi… Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que te extrañaba, creo que se arrepintió de muchas cosas más porque sabía que no tenías la culpa eras un niño que perdió a sus padres. 

Así que si vas y hablas con ella seguramente… No te dará abrazos pero al menos sabrás que no te odia ni te detesta como piensas… Pero si me da miedo la reacción ante mi situación.

— Wei Ying, habla con ellos — Lan Zhan estaba tranquilo a pesar de que su omega tenía rastros de lágrimas, ya se encargaría de consolarlo en cuanto sus hermanos salieran de la casa — diles que WanYin es omega.

— Tú si quieres ver arder al mundo Lan Zhan.

— ¿Así me pagas el apoyo que les di? — Jiang Cheng estaba atónito ante la sugerencia del jade.

— Mnh.

— Lan Zhan tiene razón, si yo les digo la situación y tú desapareces por un tiempo ellos sabrán comprender que es porque necesitas asimilar las cosas… Siempre y cuando no sepan que ya habías conocido a tu destinado y que prácticamente te fugaste con él.

— Pero eso no lo sabrán porque… Tú no abrirás la boca ¿Cierto Wei WuXian? — La mirada grisaceavioleta tenía implícita una amenaza, pero al mismo tiempo reflejaba preocupación.

— Mmm tienes razón, no diré más de la cuenta ¿Cuándo quieres que hable con ellos? ¿Seguro que tu madre no me correrá?

— Siempre les has dicho a tus amigos que ella es tu madre ¿Por qué no se lo dices de frente? Y no, no te hará nada… Menos si dices que es algo que tiene que ver conmigo, si shijie está ahí… Tal vez con ella también podríamos contar, con Jin ZiXuan, la verdad no lo sé, le hicimos la vida miserable cuando estaba cortejando a Yanli.

— Ja ja ja ja ja ese pavo real lo merecía, pero valió la pena con esa gran humillación cuando se confesó… Aún conservo el video.

— Eres un demonio tras esa cara de ángel, recuérdame jamás hacerte enfadar — Lan Xichen sabía que con su cuñado había que tener cuidado — por cierto ¿Cuándo les contaras del bebé?

— La verdad quiero esperar, me gustaría que esto sea algo para nosotros por el momento, ya saben los riesgos de un embarazo… No me quiero adelantar a nada.

— ¿Acaso hay algún problema y nos lo estas ocultando? — Xichen no apartaba su vista de su hermano y cuñado — sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, somos familia.

— ¡Gracias cuñado favorito! Pero no hay nada grave que esté ocultando, solo que cuando lo diga es porque el periodo de riesgo terminó.

— Puedes pedirle consejos a mamá y a shijie, papá también te cuidaría y evitarían que ZiXuan te cuidara para que no terminen matándose, Jin Ling evitará que Hada te asuste.

— ¿Y tú qué harías por este indefenso embarazado?

— … Evitaría que la pasaras comiendo comida chatarra… Para que no dañes a mi pobre sobrino.

— Eres malo, muy malo hermano. Bueno tal vez no sea lo más convencional pero… Lo hablaré con el viejo Qiren.

— ¿Seguro que es buena idea?

— No es tan malo, en algún momento tendrás que hablar con él, seguro te escrutara con la mirada, pero no te hará nada malo, tal vez hasta un consejo termines llevándote de él.

— ¿A ti te lo dio?

— No, de él recibí una amenaza, fue gracioso.

— Solo a ti te puede causar gracia que te amenacen.

— Lo comprenderás con el tiempo, solo no menciones el pasado prefiero verlo enojado a verlo deprimido.

— Está bien, no le reclamaré que a su sobrino estuviera solo en el extranjero y lo haya desvirgado un completo desconocido.

— Admítelo hermano, te da más coraje que no hayas sido su primera vez, ja ja ja.

— Por favor dejen de mencionarlo — el segundo jade tenía el rostro rojo de vergüenza — WangJi dile algo a tu esposo.

— … Mnh.

— No es gracioso.

— ¿Venganza? — Los ojos dorados del segundo jade tenían un brillo de burla hacía su hermano mayor.

— … ¿Yo te hice esto? 

— Mnh… Lo hiciste.

— Primer hermano Lan tú de verdad te burlaste hasta el cansancio de Lan Zhan… Tampoco olvidaré tus clases sobre sexo, la manera de colocar un condón usando un plátano ¿Qué te hizo pensar que tu hermano la tiene pequeña? — Jamás pensó que se sonrojaría de vergüenza ante ese recuerdo.

— Solo quería ayudar ¿Podemos olvidar eso?

— No — respondió el matrimonio, aunque la expresión del ojidorado era inexpresiva, sus ojos brillaban con burla.

Jiang Cheng se mantenía en silencio aunque su mirada no se despegaba del alfa, le gustaba cada expresión que surcaba ese hermoso rostro.

Xichen percatándose del fuerte escrutinio por parte del recién descubierto omega, le dio una cálida sonrisa, haciéndole saber que no lo dejaría solo, era prácticamente un día que se conocieron y se resistía a dejarlo escapar, algo le decía que era la persona correcta, no importaba si se tenía que enfrentar a toda la familia Jiang.

— Bueno yo me voy, A-Cheng arregla todo lo que tengas que arreglar sé que te dije que en una semana partiríamos, pero si WuXian habla con tus padres tal vez te convenzan de que vayas con ellos a casa.

— Uh, el cuñado tiene miedo que no te dejen ir, esto es tan gracioso, ja ja ja ja ja ¿O no Lan Zhan?  
— Lo es.

— Ustedes dos me están cansando, debí traer a Hua para que se divirtiera contigo.

— Ja ja ja ja ja de verdad eres malo con los nombres, además esa bestia peluda es macho no hembra ¿De verdad le pusiste un nombre cuyo significado es “flor”?

— Ese nombre es lindo y es mi mascota no la tuya.

— WangJi ¿Siempre son tan infantiles?

— Mnh… Son peor.

Los jades solo podían ver como dos adultos se comportaban como niños pequeños y eso les parecía tierno.

Lan Huan estuvo un rato más antes de partir dejando a su omega en casa de su hermano, en casa de que llegara a sentirse mal, mientras él apresuraba las cosas para poder partir antes de lo esperado, no quería estar cerca de sus suegros cuando WuXian les hiciera saber la situación y menos si por alguna extraña razón mencionaba el hecho de Cheng y él son destinados y estaban de viaje… Juntos.

En el trayecto a su casa llamó a sus dos mejores amigos, necesitaría ayuda y tal vez algún consejo… Aunque eso significara aguantar sus constantes intercambios de palabras, no era que no se llevaran bien, solo que tenían un modo diferente de demostrar su aprecio por el otro, pero nunca dudaban en ayudarse.

Llegó, preparó té y esperó a que sus visitas llegaran, cuando escuchó murmullos detrás de su puerta.

— Cuidado Yao ¿Seguro que alcanzas a subir los escalones sin caer por ellos? — Una voz ronca que era imposible no reconocer se acercaba.

— Enserio no sé cómo HuaiSang te aguanta, si fuera yo ya te habría cortado la maldita cabeza y se la habría dado a los perros y… No soy tan pequeño — una suave voz acompañaba a la primera, recién se ven y ya comenzaron con sus cosas.

— Ya ya ya enano ¿Sabes qué es lo que le aqueja a Xichen? Estaba muy raro, la verdad me dio miedo.

— Estoy igual que tú, hasta Qin Su se preocupó, si solo me hizo venir por una tontería le presento inmediatamente mi renuncia.

— Idiota, no puedes renunciar cuando eres uno de los dueños, ja ja ja ja en cambio yo podría renunciar y pasar mis días en la cama con HuaiSang.

Tocaron a la puerta y fueron recibidos por el primer jade, que los miraba desconcertado… Intranquilo, tomó a ambos de las manos, jalándolos haciéndolos entrar al interior de la casa.

— Que bueno que están aquí.

— ¿Y bien qué es lo que sucede? — Nie MingJue era un alfa que tenía muy poca paciencia y evitaba meterse en los líos amorosos de los demás.

— Perdona su falta de tacto ¿Está todo bien? — Meng Yao era un beta muy paciente y más con Lan Xichen, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus lloriqueos.

— Tomen asiento — espero a que lo hicieran pero no quería ir directo al grano — MingJue ¿Cómo están HuaiSang y el bebé?

— El bebé está bien… Mi hermano es el que me preocupa.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué le pasó? — Una debilidad que Yao tenía era que entraba en pánico, recordaba lo complicado del embarazo de su esposa.

— Necesito preguntarle a Wei WuXian si es normal que HuaiSang parezca estar siempre en celo.

Los dos hombres que le escuchaban casi se ahogaban de risa.

— ¿Y eso es malo? Tú eres su alfa es responsabilidad tuya calmarle sus calenturas.

— Peor aún… No tienes cara para decir que siempre está en celo, me recuerdas a mi hermano y a WuXian, Yao ¿Cuántas veces estuvimos a nada de encontrar una escena bastante subida de tono de HuaiSang y MingJue?

— Por favor no me recuerdes, le conté a Qin Su y no dejó de reírse de mi por culpa de esos dos.

— No, es que es diferente… Apenas logro conciliar el sueño y de repente ya lo tengo encima… No me molesta pero me va a dejar seco o me matara.  
— ¿Has escuchado de alguien que muera por exceso de sexo Xichen?

— No que yo sepa… Mi hermano sigue vivo.

— Bueno como sea ¿Para qué nos mandaste llamar?

— Bu-bueno yo.

— Es la primera vez que titubeas ¿Qué hiciste?

— ¡Encontré a mi destinado!

— ¡¿Qué tú qué cosa?! — Ambos hombres pensaron que habían escuchado mal las palabras de su amigo.

— Que conocí a mi destinado.

— ¿Quién es? Por como lo mencionaste es un hombre omega ¿Es lindo? — Yao tenía cierta fijación por la belleza en los omegas, era débil a ellos.

— Lo conocemos — MingJue sabía leer detrás de las palabras del jade.

— Es Jiang WanYin… Hermano de Wei WuXian.

— Hermano estás muerto.

— ¿A qué dirección mando la corona y el pésame?... ¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo? Parece que olvidaste lo que pasó con tu hermano. ¿Cómo es que sus destinados son de una familia tan complicada?

— ¿Y lo dice el que tiene a su hermano como destinado?

— Mis padres no se podían oponer, entonces ¿Quieres un consejo?

— No me vendría mal.

— Ve y toma lo que es tuyo así de simple, si se enlazan sus padres solo te hablarán feo y no serás bienvenido en las fiestas navideñas.

— ¿Eres idiota? Xichen no le hagas caso, habla con su familia antes que nada.

— Espera… ¿No se supone que ese muchacho es un beta? ¿Cómo demonios resulta que es omega?

— Se sintió mal y WuXian le hizo un estudio, es un omega recesivo… Aún no tiene su primer celo.

— ¿Recesivo?... Igual a tu tío.

— WuXian hizo mucha referencia al celo y que este será doloroso por ser el primero.

— Aún recuerdas el tuyo ¿Cierto? ¿Ya saben que no eres puro y casto?

— Lo saben.

— ¿Qué opina de Qiren?

— Al principio lo culpó por lo que pasó, pero WuXian dijo algo que nadie sabía, cambia muchas cosas.

— Bueno, si el viejo no pretende meterse en medio todo estará bien, pero RuoHan lo mantiene ocupado así que no tiempo no tendrá.

— No seas vulgar MingJue.

— ¿Qué no sabes que RuoHan lo tiene como su secretario y le deja trabajo hasta la madrugada?

— ¿De verdad?

— Ahora dime ¿Quién es el vulgar? Tienes una mente muy sucia para ser tan pequeño.

— … Muérete.

— No porque ¿Quién se hará cargo de mi familia?

— Lo llevare al viaje conmigo… Durante dos meses.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres morir?!

Le sorprendía lo sincronizados que eran sus pensamientos, tanto que solían decir lo mismo y eso siempre le causó mucha gracia.

— Dejen de hacer eso y no griten, no, no quiero morir, solo queremos conocernos… Tenemos el apoyo de WangJi y WuXian y quiero contar con el apoyo de mis amigos.

— …

— …

— ¿Y bien?

— Está bien, te apoyaremos… Yao tenemos trabajo que hacer.

— Sí, hay que organizarnos para administrar el restaurante y evitar que los Jiang sepan sobre Xichen.

— Tendré que decirle a HuaiSang o se enterará por ese revoltoso que tiene por amigo, podríamos dejar que él se encargue de lo administrativo, lo creas o no es un maldito genio.

— Nosotros sabíamos que lo era, hasta es posible que sea más listo que tú.

— Eso es traición por parte de mis propios hermanos.

— Bien yo me encargo de los papeles para el viaje — Yao vio el cambio en el alfa mayor — ¿Qué pasa MingJue?

— Que esto es divertido, jamás pensé que el omega de Xichen sería un tipo tan falto de tacto, con lengua viperina, en algún momento pensé que si no era beta sería un alfa… Que ironía ¿Cómo se tomó el tema de la casta?

— Está asustado, pero lo voy a cuidar.

— Más te vale, es uno de los mejores amigos de HuaiSang y si le haces algo y mi hermano me pide golpearte lo haré.

— Me da más miedo Wei WuXian, pidamos algo para comer.

Así transcurrió la tarde, los tres hombres planeaban el viaje y bromeaban sobre sus parejas. 

Cuando el alfa se quedó solo nuevamente, no dejaba de pensar en que en tres días se iría de viaje con su próximamente pareja, estaba nervioso, porque no sabía qué les depararía el destino en esos dos meses juntos.


End file.
